


The Chase

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray catch a suspect that is more trouble than she appears to be.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Chase
    
    
    Okay so maybe this starts out like Free Willy but it has a good ending,
    I think. Oh, and I'm not that familiar with the police station so excuse
    me if any part of this is wrong. Thank You Kindly for reading. Enjoy.	

# The Chase
    
    
    by Janet Jongebloed
    
    	Fraser was chasing a teenage girl on top of a building. He had just
    seen her steal it from an old woman. The girl swung the pocketbook at
    Fraser but instead of it hitting him he caught it.
    	Quickly she jumped to the next building. Fraser followed. He looked
    down to the ground where Ray was waiting by the only exit, a ladder.
    	"You don't give up do you," She asked Fraser.
    	"No ma'am," Fraser answered politely. 
    	"My name's Eve, what's yours," She asked trying to buy sometime.
    	"Benton Fraser," Fraser replied.
    	Finally Eve gave up and climbed down the ladder. Freedom was over.
    Ray hustled her into his Riv.
    
    **************
    
    	"Ray you really should stop at those stop signs." Fraser told his
    friend
    	"I did slow down," Ray shot back
    	At first Eve was listening to Fraser and Ray's conversation she thought
    they were a laugh but then she thought about what had happened. She couldn't
    believe she had been caught, usually she could out run the cops if they
    started after her. She didn't mind too much that she was going to jail.
    She wasn't planning on staying.
    
    **************
    
    	When they got to the station she was booked and put in a holding
    cell. 	"At least I have a roof over my head," Eve thought.
    	She had been an orphan nearly all of her life. Once you really started
    analyzing it, her life was like the book Oliver Twist. She was becoming
    thin so she had stolen the pocketbook for some food. Only food. 
    	That night she had trouble sleeping with a guilty conscience but
    at two o'clock she finally got to sleep. She was awoken by a guard. It
    was 8:00 and Fraser wanted to talk to her. She wouldn't mind having to
    see him again.
    	The officer walked her to a door that locked from the outside. Through
    the window in the door she could see the mountie sitting at a table.
    The officer opened the door so Eve could go inside. Reluctantly Eve sat
    across from Fraser at the table. With a big bang the metal door closed.
    Eve heard the guards footsteps getting softer and softer as he walked
    away from the door.
    	"I want to speak to you about yesterday," Fraser said to her
    	All of a sudden Eve ripped her shirt and cut her face with her nails.
    She screamed RAPE at the top of her lungs. RAPE again and again. 	Ray
    was in the area so he came running to see what all the yelling was about.
    When he opened the door Eve ran out and clung to him.
    	Fraser looked at Eve then at Ray and back to Eve. He and Ray exchanged
    puzzled glances. While all this was happening Eve put her hands around
    Ray's gun and pulled it out.
    	"Hay what do you think you're doing," Ray shouted but could do nothing
    for fear of being shot.
    	"Get in there." Eve said shakily motioning for Ray to go into the
    room. "Oh, and give me your car keys."
    	"No," Ray said protecting his most loved possession
    	"Give me the keys or else...," Eve shouted 
    	"Ray maybe you should give her the keys," Fraser said butting into
    the conversation.
    	He gave her the keys when he saw there was nothing else to do. 	"It's
    that green Buick, right?" Eve asked as she took the keys 	"Yes...but
    please don't dent it," Ray pleaded
    	"Oh but of course," Eve said laughing
    
    **************
    
    	"She has my car," Ray whined. It had been ten minutes since he had
    given up his car keys but it felt like an eternity to him.
    	"Don't worry Ray, She wont go that far," Fraser said while he tried
    to open the door.
    	"How do you know," Ray asked
    	"I noticed that your gas meter was reading empty when we were pulling
    up to the station before. I can't believe that you didn't check that.
    You're always checking your car's parts."
    	"Well then let's get the door open and go get her."	"I think I
    just about got it opened..." Fraser said as the door opened.
    	As they were leaving Ray said "You didn't.... did you?"
    	"No, Ray" Fraser answered apparently hurt.
    
    **************
    
    	They hurried outside to the police parking lot. Ray spotted his car
    after briefly looking. He shrieked at the sight of it. Eve had driven
    it into a pole.
    	Upon looking further he spotted Eve inside the smashed up vehicle.
    She had a gash on the side of her head and didn't appear to be conscious.
    Ray knew that whether or not she was a criminal he had to save her. 	"Benny,
    come over here," Ray shouted to his friend from across the parking lot.
    The mountie came running.
    	Ray and Fraser pulled Eve from the car and started CPR on her. After
    about 5 minutes she regained consciousness.
    	"I'm so sorry about your car," Eve cried
    	"He can replace it don't worry." Fraser said trying not to make Eve
    feel guilty. Ray elbowed him slightly at that remark.
    	Ray and Fraser took Eve down to the station for questioning. This
    time both of them were there, and this time they got some answers.
    
    			THE END

* * *


End file.
